Thicker then water
by Panickid23
Summary: Juju & Jodi are sisters trying to survive the apocalypse. They meet up with Rick and his group. Hijinks ensue. OCxShane(or Rick)...dunno yet.


Because you can't just NOT do one of these.

* * *

It was a beautiful day when everything came crashing down in a gory pile of fetid dog shit.

There was our main character, the lovely Julia (who shall be nicknamed Juju).

Juju was of Filipino and African American Descent. She was about 5"2, thin, had big, round cat eyes, a little nose, and the cutest little exaggerated cupid's bow. Her hair was black, a messy fro of loose curls. She had one tattoo, one she'd managed to hide from her parents from the time she was in the 10th grade until her 20th birthday.

That was the day everything turned to hell. It was early on in the outbreak, which was probably the worst time for most. It was the time when people in small towns were being attacked and eaten, but nobody important enough died to cause the media frenzy that would ensue in the coming weeks. People would be blindsided by the Teethers that had come together in droves from the forest. Whole neighborhoods would be gone or left in tatters as these...things, and they would just continue on their path.

The day everything came crashing down in a gory pile of fetid dog shit was June 11, 2010.

That day, unfortunately, also happened to be her birthday.

xxxx

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUJU!"

The small kitchen was full of family and friends. Juju had known there was a party afoot, her sister spoiled it weeks ago. But, if there was one thing Julia could do, it was act surprised.

She looked around the room at her group of merry party goers.

Eye contact with each one, Juju, each one...

She looked at everyone individually, giving them a personal 'Thank You' with her eyeballs. And everyone accepted it with glee. She was happy about this, she honestly was. Everyone there was someone who meant the world to her; her parents, her sisters, her grandma, her boyfriend Tanner, and her best friend Keera.

"We just miss you so much at Berkley," her mom piped as she brought a huge cake out of the fridge,"it's hard knowing you're leaving again next month. We wanted to give you something beautiful to take with you." looking at her mother, she knew she was about to cry. Her younger sister, Jodi, chimed in.

"So! We threw you this party! Cake, ice cream, White fish tacos, and beef tongue! All your favorites!" Everybody clapped, passing Juju a plate and a party hat. She really did miss them. Berkeley was so far from her home in Georgia. Talking on the phone, or over Skype really didn't make up for being able to hug your mom or joke around with your sisters. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes.

_I promised myself I wouldn't cry, Goddammit!_

"Thanks everybody, really," she started, trying to laugh off the unwanted tears. While she tried to gather herself to speak, she heard the front door open, wlthough nobody else seemed to moved for the fish tacos on the counter, turning her back to her family.

"You know, I really do miss you guys while I'm away at-"

And just like that, everything changed. Julia was cut off by a guttural _*rip*_ and a single, bloodcurdling scream. This scream would stay with her for the rest of her life, would haunt her in both waking and sleeping hours. This scream was the beginning.

She turned abruptly, and dropped her plate. A man, dirty and dull eyed, had wondered into the house. He reached for the closet thing he could grab...her mother. It was like everybody was frozen in time, watching with wide eyes as this crazed stranger tore into the shoulder of the one woman who held the entire family together. Still frozen, they watched her scream, and fall to the floor. As they stood paralyzed in their places, a few more people wandered into the house.

Her father was the first one to break the spell. He looked at his wife, then his daughters, then his mother, then Tanner. The two men nodded and started throwing jabs at the group, trying to get them to run.

Juju continued to watch. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it. While the men fought the intruders, she called her sisters.

"Jodi, Bentley, get Gran. Go into the garage, get in the van. Lock the doors, stay there until I come back. Call the police, and _**do not move until you see me**_." Juju moved down the counter, grabbing a knife. None of the able women moved, looking deer in headlights.

"Move! Now!" she screamed, just as one of the intruders broke free of Tanner to fall upon her mother. Her mother, who had lain on the floor dazed, broke out into screams again. Blood splattered and pooled all over the linoleum that Juju knew she'd spent hours cleaning. That made her the saddest, strangely enough. Maybe it was just shock talking, but this man didn't even know them, and he was ruining their home with his friends.

Juju ran upstairs to the bedrooms. She grabbed her duffel bag immediately, thanking the Gods it was already packed for her flight. She ran into her parents bedroom and dove under the bed. She grabbed her father's revolver, the big ammo box, and the shotgun. She knew there were more guns in the house- her father was Military, after all- she just didn't have the extra hands to grab them. She kept the revolver out, putting the knife and shotgun into her duffel bag. She glanced over at her parent's dresser. Her birthday gift was there, in a small little box with a card. She grabbed both without looking.

Downstairs she heard more screams, male, and more growling and ripping noises. She ran to her sister's bedroom, grabbed jackets and running shoes, and turned to run downstairs.

And, in the doorway, was Jodi. She was covered in blood, shaken.

"What the-"

"Grandma turned into one of them and got Bentley," she whined, before running into the room and locking the door. Juju pondered that statement.

_What exactly is 'them'? What the hell is going on? What are we going to do now?_

"Juju, what are we gonna do, they're everywhere and I saw them take Daddy and Tanner's dead next to Mom and I'm so scared and-"

"We need to get to my car out front." Juju was pretty calm about this. Most of her family was dead in about 20 minutes, thanks to some crazy troupe of cannibals. The love of her life died before she could say goodbye.

But goddammit, she wasn't about to be next either.

"Pack a bag,"she ordered. When her sister didn't move, she pushed her,"NOW!" There were more heading upstairs. They needed to get the necessary supplies from the house fast and get out of the house. Jodi moved about in a hurry, grabbing pants and skirts, sobbing about their parents. The guttural noises from downstairs were getting closer, coming towards them. And then Juju noticed- the door wasn't locked. The people were almost up the stairs. She looked around the room. If she jumped to barricade the door, they'd be found out. And there was no way to really know how many had gotten into the house at this point.

She wasn't so sure where this rational thinking was coming from, but it was appreciated. On Jodi's bathroom counter was a bottle of clorox. She tiptoed briskly to the bathroom, ran back to the door. The group was shuffling around in her parents room.

"Fucking meth," she whispered tersely. She very quickly unscrewed the cap, and poured the bleach onto the floor in front of the door. As the group of drug addicts came out, they passed over the room. She sighed internally, turning to face Jodi.

"How'd you know how to do that?"

"I saw it on I am Legend."

There was a silence at that.

"So...they're vampires?" she said, throwing a duffle bag onto her shoulder.

"No, stupid,"Juju said as she opened the window,"but we don't have time to sit around and throw around questions. Get out the window. Be quiet, and stay close."

And, as the pair shimmied down the drain pipe into the backyard, it all started to really hit Juju. Once they were outside, they could hear others screaming, cars speeding off, things being broken, but most importantly, the shuffle and moans of more people who were like their attackers.

"What's going on?" Jodi began to cry. Juju didn't know how to answer without sounding silly, so she just opened the gate. She grabbed Jodi's hand, guiding her to her beat up red Toyota Tacoma.

"Throw your things in the back, get in the car." Everything was rushed, people were running towards them. They were begging for help, bitten by the crazies. The crazies were coming towards them, glazed eyes and stink radiating from their bodies. Houses were on fire, people were dead in the streets. It was chaos.

As Julia got into the car, a crazy caught her eye.

"Omg, Juju, look!"

It was Tanner. Only it wasn't Tanner. He shuffled very slowly up to the car door. Juju locked it, looking out the window. He was obviously dead. His throat was one gaping mass, and Juju didn't need a degree to know there's no surviving that. And his arm was hanging on by a thread of muscle.

_You have to be fucking kidding me...zombies?_

Yet, still, there he was. He was upright, and moving, snarling and walking towards the car door. Juju looked at Jodi, who looked just as terrified as Julia knew she should feel. But everything was shut off. The rush was so intense, she incapable of responding to this.

So, she very casually rolled down her window, took the safety off of her gun.

"Look the other way Jodi," she calmly whispered, waiting until he got just close-

_BANG!_

And like that, Tanner fell to the ground, from a single gunshot to the head. Juju looked at him as she rolled the window up and started the car. He was just on the ground, soul gone. But his eyes blindly looked forward, seemingly at her.

As they drove out of town, there was silence.

And it would stay that way for a while.

Silent. Silent, until Juju found an empty home and raided it for food and water. She used some of it to wipe her 14 year old sister clean of other people's blood. They took shampoo, pads,toothbrushes/toothpaste. Things they both knew no longer mattered, but felt like something could be retrieved by these possessions.

But no one spoke. No one could speak about everything that'd just happened.

So they remained silent.

Silent, until she pulled the car into the garage. Silent, until both sister began to cry.

But until then, _silence_.

* * *

BAM! Review, I need the feedback!


End file.
